The present invention concerns a procedure for guiding an end conduction or lead-in strip of a paper web from a smooth-surfaced roll or equivalent in a press section, and directing the end conduction or lead-in strip to the desired location, e.g. to a start of a drying section following the press section. In this procedure, the end conduction or lead-in strip is detached from the smooth surface of the roll and is guided forwardly, by making use of a guide plate and of gas or air blowing actions.
Additionally, the present invention also concerns means for implementing the above-noted procedure of the present invention, such means being disposed in a vicinity of the paper machine press roll or equivalent, and comprising blowing members which have been connected to a blowing air source and from which blowing actions guiding the end conduction or lead-in strip can be directed, these blowing members being provided with nozzles.
The procedure and means of the present invention are intended for use at such points in a paper machine where the end conduction of the web is carried out by cutting from a margin of a full-width web, a narrow band, e.g. 150 to 500 mm in width, or a so-called end conduction or lead-in strip which is driven forwardly with the aid of air jets and various guide plates. Such points are, for instance, those points where the web is transferred from a smooth-surfaced central roll of the press to the drying section.
The technique most commonly applied by Valmet at present for end conduction strip transfer in a press section, is the blowing of compressed air with a perforated nozzle tube against a roll surface of a central roll or a smooth roll of a fourth press nip. When separation of the end conduction strip from the roll has been accomplished, the strip is guided with a slight rotation of the tube into a throat defined by a first drying cylinder and a drying wire. This action presents great difficulties, especially at high running speeds, and requires great skill of an operator. Additionally, an operator performing this task has to work under conditions which are unsatisfactory regarding labor safety.